


Boonta Cup Holder

by anakinlove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Jedi Reader (Star Wars), Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinlove/pseuds/anakinlove
Summary: Anakin shows Y/n a holiday from Tatooine and they celebrate together. Anakin also surprises reader with a little something extra special.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Boonta Cup Holder

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I'm really proud of this fic. It's based off a post from my tumblr blog, where I basically outlined the whole fic. 
> 
> https://anakinlove.tumblr.com/

Y/n grinned widely at her boyfriend, who was currently pressed to the ground under her. They were both training in their respective forms, Y/n with Ataru and Anakin with Shien. Anakin looked up at Y/n, out of breath and exasperated.

“Can you let me up now?” He raised a brow, still pinned beneath her from her recent victory.

“Oh, aw is someone butthurt? Did someone not win the spar?” Y/n laughed, pressing him harder to the floor.

“Y/n,” He said, voice low and warning, “we aren’t alone.” Y/n sighed, pulling up and away from him. She stood and lowered a hand to help him up. As he grabbed it, he let his hand linger, staring up into her eyes from his position on his forearms. His lips twitched slightly, and his eyes lit up, content to stare at her forever.

“Alright, come on, if you stay down there on the floor forever, we are going to miss the race!” Y/n lugged him to his feet and shoved him ahead of her. Their spirits were particularly high today, because in one standard hour the Boonta Cup Podrace was beginning. Anakin had approached her about it a little over two weeks ago and shyly asked if she would be willing to watch it with him. Y/n agreed readily, probably a little too enthusiastic with her response. She had been, and still is, so excited because Anakin hardly ever shared things about Tatooine. So, to Y/n, it was just another sign that he was growing more comfortable with her.

From the research Y/n did over the weeks following, she could tell that it was a very important event to the outer rim. Almost a holiday really, and people on Tatooine and surrounding planets got work off for it. Even the slaves, which has disgusted Y/n to read. She had also found out that her one and only, had been their one and only human to ever win the race. Anakin had told her that Master Jinn had _won him_ in a race, but Y/n had no idea it was as big a race as the Boonta Cup. She had always been horrified to learn that Anakin had been won, thrown in as an extra to a ship part. It made her feel only the tiniest bit better knowing it was _Anakin_ that had won his freedom, and that he was known for it.

Together they started to head back to Anakin’s quarters. Master Obi-Wan and Ashoka, Anakin’s padawan, were both off-world on a mission together, so it was just going to be them. Y/n was ridiculously excited, her and Anakin hadn’t been able to have alone time in over a week. She was also excited to watch Anakin get excited over the podrace. One of their first dates together he had snuck her down to the lower levels to watch a race, and Y/n vividly remembers how his eyes had lit up when he explained everything.

Anakin bumped her shoulder with his, leaning down to do so, and smiled. Y/n had noticed how fidgety he was all day; it was why she offered a sparring session with him. Something to take the edge off, and to give him something to do for the hours leading to the race. Y/n is pretty sure it was the only reason she won against him today, he far too distracted. Plus, he always would be gentle with her, no matter how many times she told him to use all of his strength.

“Are you excited?” Y/n asked, smiling up at him.

“For what part? Watching the race or watching it with you?” Anakin smirked, reaching for the door that they had just arrived at.

“Oh, can it, sap,” Y/n rolled her eyes, walking past him into the room, “you know I meant the race.”

“And I know I meant that I’m excited for both.” Anakin walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off the ground.

“Ani! Put me down!” Y/n squealed. Anakin just laughed and swayed her back and forth.

“Hmmm no I don’t think I will.” He set his chin on top of Y/n’s head, still holding her above the ground.

“If you put me down, I’ll make that snack you really like while you set up the holo-projector?” Y/n started to wiggle her feet to be set down.

“If I must, I guess.” Anakin sighed loudly and placed her back upon the floor. He leaned down to kiss her cheek before turning around to set up the projection.

“Hey Y/n?” Anakin called after finishing his job, making sure to grab an extra blanket from the cupboard, since Y/n always wanted one by the end of the night.

“Yes? What is it, sweetheart?” Y/n ducked her head around the corner.

“I just had an idea, what if instead of a snack, I show you how to make my mom’s favorite dinner?” Anakin shyly looked into her eyes and then down to the floor. Y/n smiled to herself and walked forward to cup his cheek.

“I think that sounds wonderful, Ani.” Anakin looked back up at her words and leaned down to kiss her.

“I love you.” He murmured, cupping her cheeks with both hands and swiping his thumbs across her cheekbones.

“And I you,” Y/n beamed up at him, “Now get your pretty ass into that kitchen.”

“Pretty?” Anakin cheekily smirked.

“Gorgeous.” Y/n replied, winking in return. Anakin cackled, and reached up to grab the pans they would need. Y/n grabbed all of the ingredients one by one as he told her. Anakin very gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her in front of him so that she was nestled between him and the counter.

Ever so slowly Anakin opened up and began to tell stories about his mother. He told of the time he skinned his knee sliding down one of the buildings, and how he came in crying only for Shmi to pick him up and clean him. He said how he missed her holding him, and wished she was there to pick him up now.

“She sounds so beautiful, Ani.” Y/n’s heart broke for him. This beautiful soul that just hurt so much for everyone around him.

“I think she would have loved you. She definitely would have loved that I have you in my life.” Anakin hid his face in her hair, caressing the top of her head with his words.

“You don’t know how much that means to me,” Y/n held back tears, for his sake more than hers, “Do you have any more stories?”

“Well, there was this one time I went out into a sandstorm completely unguarded to help this old woman get home,” Anakin chuckled, “Hey hey no, cut length wise, not across.” Y/n immediately corrected her mistake, laughing along to his story.

Together they made the perfect dinner, all the while being wrapped around each other. It was a dance, weaving in and out of each other. And by the end they had a delicious outcome. Y/n had to admit to herself that it was the best dinner she would probably ever make and grumbled mentally that it was because her perfect chef of a boyfriend had ben guiding her the whole time.

“We’ve got five minutes!” Anakin had begun bouncing on the balls of his feet about fifteen minutes prior, and by this point it was honestly closer to jumping. He looked like a small rabbit, albeit a cute rabbit.

“Well then it’s a good thing that this,” Y/n gestured to the food in her arms, “Is done.” Y/n looked delighted at their handiwork. Anakin grinned at her.

“This is going to be perfect. The perfect day.” He said, stooping to kiss her cheek, stealing the food from her hands and placing it on the coffee table.

“More perfect than the time we snuck out to see the floating lanterns on Fedalle? Or the day we went on that picnic?” Y/n placed a finger on her chin, mocking her boyfriend.

“Even more perfect than them, yes.” Anakin bent down to kiss her, but since they were both smiling too hard it was more of a nuzzle.

“Is there anything I need to know before it starts?” Y/n asked, settling herself on the couch and into Anakin’s side.

“There’s nothing of much importance that I can think of…” Anakin trailed off, “Oh! I _will_ break up with you if you root for anyone other than Rica Typho.” Y/n guffawed, jerking her head back.

“No no nothing of too much importance ‘ _oh but if you root for anyone other than this person, you’re dead to me’_ got it got it.” Y/n dropped her voice down to do a mock impression of him, which personally she found to be quite good.

“I didn’t say that.” Anakin taunted back. Y/n had never seen him so carefree, without a single reservation before he laughed. It was a good look on him, she hoped to always make him feel like that. Instead of saying anything, she just tucked herself further into him, making sure to give an extra hard squeeze to his side.

Almost like magic, the second she looked back to the screen the live holovid started. In both Basic and Huttese, the announcers started to introduce the Boonta Cup Podrace. Y/n will forever swear that in that moment, she had never seen Anakin grin wider. She wonders what he must have been like as a kid and watching the races in person. Y/n also suddenly understood the plight of every partner watching something with their lover that they don’t understand.

Of course, Y/n didn’t care if she wasn’t the biggest podracing fan, she only cared that Anakin was having a good time. Plus, if she cheered when he did, he would always cheer louder. When the races got slow, Y/n asked him about Tatooine, about it’s culture. He would respond in kind, sometimes tightly when it would strike a nerve. Y/n always made sure to redirect the conversation to the race whenever that would happen.

The race was, in Y/n’s opinion, thrilling. She wished they could have been on-world for it but understands the jedi council would never have allowed it. Maybe next year they can find a way to sneak to Tatooine to see it. That is, of course, if Anakin would even want to be on-world.

It was in the middle of questioning Anakin about Tatooine that Y/n brought up the difference between slave culture and non-slave culture on the planet. Anakin had tensed but dutifully answered her questions, sometimes even going into detail on things he still believed in.

“Slaves don’t get married in the traditional sense either.” Anakin said, his hand trailing up and down her arm.

“Oh? What do you mean by that?” Y/n replied, tracing shapes into his forearm.

“Well for example, they don’t use rings because most of them cannot afford them, and the ones that do would rather not anyway.” Anakin stated, pulling her closer to him.

“So what do you use? If not rings?” Y/n asked, dropping her hand his thigh.

Anakin slowly reached into his pocket, “They carve necklaces of japor with their last name to present to their lover, called a Japor Snippet,” he pulled something out, clenched in his fist, “Like this one.”

Y/n’s breath hitched as he unfolded his hand to reveal a carved japor snippet. _Why on coruscant does he just have that in his pocket? Unless… oh._ Of course, _of course_ this dumb, stupid, idiotic, gorgeous, thoughtful, headstrong, loving, boy would propose like this. You could see him trying to act just a little too casual for him to actually be relaxed, his fingers closed just a little too tightly over the necklace. He was genuinely proposing, had thought about it enough to carve a necklace for her. Enough to be carrying it around in his pocket.

Force, _force_ of course he would spring this upon her. But, as she thought about it more, they were ready. She was ready. She was ready to be wholly his, for him to be hers. Nothing would change otherwise, couldn’t for fear of the council finding out, but they would be safe in the knowledge that they belonged to each other. In private, her name would be Skywalker. As was carved in Huttese on the necklace. Y/n Skywalker. Skywalker. She couldn’t believe it, but this was what she wanted. More than anything.

And so, making sure to hold his eye contact, she took the necklace from his hand and put it on. No words needed to be said in that moment. They both knew what she had just agreed to, what it meant to be wearing the necklace. They were at the very least engaged, if not married. But that conversation would come later. For now, Y/n just grinned widely, the biggest smile she had ever given. Anakin grinned just as big back and rushed forward to kiss her.

Together they turned back to the race, but now Y/n was on Anakin’s lap with both of his arms around her. Both of them laughing louder than before, free with their affection and smiles. In the end, Rica Typho did end up winning the race, but Y/n felt like the true Boonta Cup Holder.

“Now that the race is over, I want to see you wearing only the necklace.” Anakin murmured; voice low in her ear. _Ah, there it was._


End file.
